


Blues

by LiraelClayr007



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas wants a cat, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Dean comes home and immediately starts sneezing. It's Cas's fault.





	Blues

Dean started sneezing as soon as he opened the door. 

“Cas!” he bellowed, storming into the bunker. “No! How many times do I have to say it? Absolutely not!” He kept his rant going as he stalked down the hall, not wanting to let his guard down. 

He found his angel sitting on their bed, an innocent look on his face and a tiny, sleeping kitten on his lap. 

Dean sneezed again. And again. 

“Cas. Do you see what that thing does to me? No cats!” Dean's eyes were beginning to water. 

Cas’s eyes were full of hope. “The doctor on the television said there are many over the counter allergy medications to alleviate pet allergies.”

Dean snorted. “Next you'll be telling me what shampoo to buy to give my hair maximum shine.”

Cas tilted his head and opened his mouth to speak, but Dean cut him off. “Never mind. Cas, I'm allergic to cats. I'll be sneezing all the time, and my eyes are already burning. You want me to live like this?!”

Cas stood up and gently held the bundle of fluff in front of Dean's face. “Just look at her.” 

The cat opened her eyes. 

Well fuck, thought Dean. 

He looked up at Cas and smiled in wonder. “I guess I'd better go find some allergy medicine.”

The angel nearly glowed with happiness. “Thank you, Dean,” he said, his voice husky. He brushed his lips against Dean's, a thank you and a promise in one. 

Dean shook his head as he left the bunker. How did that happen? All he knew was he couldn't say no to a kitten that stared up at him with unblinking, bright blue eyes.


End file.
